<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox and the Wolfhound by PorntiusPilate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378256">The Fox and the Wolfhound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorntiusPilate/pseuds/PorntiusPilate'>PorntiusPilate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cocky Sett, F/M, Kno Sir, No Knotting here, Normal Human Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Undercover As Prostitute, Vaginal Sex, Who's Really In Control Though, room destruction, tail pulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorntiusPilate/pseuds/PorntiusPilate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahri's been looking for evidence of who she really is, and has been for a while. Eventually, she comes across a tavern that caters to Vastayan kind, and comes looking for clues. </p><p>Instead, she finds dick. Which, y'know, aint that bad, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fox and the Wolfhound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Verbs can kiss my ass and their tenses can suck my dick. If you've read any of my work before, you know that proofreading is not in my list of skills, and that verb tense should be abolished. </p><p>Whatever. Read on, brave fapper, and enjoy yourself. I love you. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fox and the Wolfhound</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since Ahri had last found herself comfortable in Ionian human society. Vastaya like herself - human-animal hybrid peoples with a strong affinity to the wild magic of nature – were uncommon in the more populated places of Ionia, and she was often subject to a great many uncharitable glances or even fearful mutterings. Their reactions were not unfounded of course; she had drained more than her fair share of human life essence, leaving behind withered husks. She had become more careful in the recent months, keen to avoid the prying eyes of poachers who sought out her nine magical tails, or even simply those who wished to stop her from eating her fill of human life.</p><p>She had learned recently that she could satiate herself on only a couple memories, rather than draining a person dry and leaving them dead. Charm a lone soul to her from the edges of the forest, drink a few long-faded memories, maybe a fresher one or two for taste, and claim any memory of seeing her, leaving behind a weak, confused, but decidedly alive victim. It was on one of these excursions that she had learned of a tavern, deep in the forests to the west, where Vastaya of all shapes visited without fear of ridicule or hunt. Perhaps, finally, she would learn who she really was and where she had come from.</p><p>The journey had been surprisingly easy, and when she had arrived, she was greeted warmly by a young woman with tall, lagomorphic ears. A Vastayan woman, in the open, not bothering to hide herself. A warm feeling settled into Ahri's chest, and for the first time in a long while, she pulled the tattered cloak off her head, revealing long, black hair and a pair of furred, pointed ears. A trio of parallel lines crossed her cheeks just below the eye, almost whisker-like.</p><p>“Welcome to the Brief Respite Inn, miss,” the young woman said, gesturing to an open seat at the bar, separate enough from any other clientele to afford some meager privacy. “What brings you in? A room for the night? Drink or food?”</p><p>Ahri hesitated a moment, looking around the small, well-lit room. There were a number of other patrons, human and Vastayan both, intermingling and all seemingly more focused on their own conversations than on her. Still, she decided against removing her ragged cloak fully, just in case. She sat at the bar across from the young woman with the tall ears, still enraptured by the sights and sounds around her, when the barkeep spoke up again.</p><p>“First time in, is it?” she said, a knowing smile on pink lips. She stood directly across from Ahri, placing her hands on the bar top and leaning toward her. As Ahri met her eyes, she could tell the woman was maybe not so young as she had initially assumed, with crows feet wrinkling at the corner of her eyes, but she was certainly no less beautiful for them.</p><p>“That obvious?” Ahri said with a sheepish grin, pointed fang-like canines showing prominently; evidence of her vulpine heritage.</p><p>The woman shrugged, leaning back away from the bar and grabbing an empty glass. “We're not exactly a well-known place,” she said, grabbing a rag from her belt and polishing the glass as she spoke. “And we Vastaya tend to keep a low profile. So it makes sense that, if you've never been here, then you've never really seen so many of us in one place, much less rubbing shoulders with humans.” She pours a glass of fizzy amber liquid into the glass and slides it in front of her with a wink. “On the house.”</p><p>Before Ahri could offer her thanks, the doors slam open, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room and cutting all conversation short. An extremely tall, impressively muscled man with a pair of pointed black ears and an open, furred vest strides in, heavy boots sounding off the thick wooden floor as he makes his way to the bar, leaning over and smirking at the barkeep.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. Name's Sett. Need a room.” He chews on the end of a toothpick before spitting it out, missing the nearby spittoon by a good six inches. The young Vastayan woman took a moment to keep her temper in check, and turned to a board behind her with a set of keys, grabbing one seemingly at random.</p><p>“Nuh uh. I need your best room. Price is no obstacle.” She pauses again, hanging the key back up and reaching below the bar top and lifting up a chest, grabbing one of two keys from within before meeting his gaze again.</p><p>“Eighteen gold,” she says tersely, still clutching the key in her hand. Sett reaches into the coin purse at his hip, placing a rather large handful on the counter, easily numbering thirty or more gold. He snatches the key from her hand then, turning toward the stairs.</p><p>“Oh! And use the extra to send me up some companionship. Someone with stamina,” he calls, already heading up the stairs.</p><p>“We don't do that here,” she starts, but he cuts her off.</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah, just send someone up, or come on up yourself. I'll leave the door unlocked.” He continues on his way, heavy footfalls sounding through the second floor, ending in a loud slam. After a moment, conversation resumed as normal.</p><p>Ahri, still seated at her place at the bar, was enraged. And hungry. Perhaps, she could help her new friend and have a feast all to her own, as well? “What room did he go into?”</p><p>“Don't worry about him. We get his kind all the time,” she says quietly, angrily wiping the counter. “When no one shows up they usually get the hint and storm out.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Ahri says firmly.</p><p>“Really, it's fi-” the barkeep starts, but before she could finish, Ahri's eyes shift from golden to pink, and a soft haze fills the air between them. The barkeep's eyes go unfocused, but never leave Ahri's.</p><p>“Tell me, please,” she says, her voice seeming to reverberate through the air between them.</p><p>“Second floor... Third room on the right,” she replies, voice almost sleepy.</p><p>“Thank you.” Without another word, Ahri moves toward the stairs, taking them two at a time before pushing the door to Sett's room open, slowly.</p><p>“Finally!” the big man says, sprawled lazily on the plush bed with his boots still on. “I was gettin' impatient watin' for ya.” Sett grins crookedly at her, patting his lap with a broad, scarred hand. Her eyes narrow, but she steps into the room, closing the door behind her and turning the key, locking it; she didn't want to be interrupted.</p><p>“What, don't want anyone joining us later?” he says, grin growing and completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into. He drapes his arms over the back of the headrest, watching her turn away from the door and shrug out of her tattered brown cloak, eyes glinting like a predator eyeing his dinner. He growls hungrily as the cloak falls away, revealing a low-cut, high-rising red and white kimono, beginning below her shoulders and ending just below her hips, tied at the waist by a simple black sash. Nine plush, silver fox tails seem to unfold from nowhere, fanning out behind her.</p><p>“Oh no. I want you all to myself.” She steps toward him, golden eyes shifting to pink as she holds out an arm and snaps her fingers towards him. A soft pink haze seems to settle over him, and his eyes seem to flutter a moment, his almost aggressively hungry gaze shifting to enraptured but lazy. His muscles loosen, and his smirk drops to a sleepy grin. He seems almost drunk from her spell: exactly how she wanted him.</p><p>Kicking off her simple boots, Ahri crawls onto the bed, hands and knees sinking into the plush mattress as she crawls over his muscular, but limp, form. His eyes loll in his head, but he seems to fight to keep her in his gaze. His hands shift and flex, but seem unable to move beyond that. Ahri smiles as she settles her hips on his muscular abdomen, sharp canines catching the light as she bares her teeth. She grabs his face with soft hands, meeting his spell-drunk gaze with her own, growling hungrily as she breaths in deep, awash in the musky scent of the man beneath her. The hair on the back of her neck stands immediately on end as an urge different from the need to feed colors her thoughts.</p><p><em>You can still drain him afterwards</em>,<em> you know, </em>she thinks to herself, her heart beating hard in her chest as her eyes move from his, to his lips, to his broad, scarred, and muscular chest. <em>No sense in wasting such a beautiful body before dinner.</em> Returning her gaze to his, she immediately notices something had changed; his eyes were no longer unfocused. When she had looked away, the spell had broken. Fear grips her chest as he moves far faster than such a big man should have, one hand grabbing the back of her neck as the other grabs one of her wrists.</p><p>“I dunno what kinda spell you just put on me, but if you do it again,” he says, voice in a deep growl, cocky smirk returning to his lips, “I'll break you in half.” He crashes his lips against hers, his stubble scratching at her cheeks as he kisses her roughly. Her heart pounds in her chest again as she kisses him back, a very different hunger gnawing at her belly now. After a moment he pulls on her neck, tugging her lips away from his. “Lucky for you, I wanna get my money's worth. Now take off your dress.” With that, he leans back again, massive arms once more draping over the headrest behind him.</p><p>Ahri feels a spark of indignation at his tone, but reminds herself that he thought she was a prostitute, and that she had chosen this deception with purpose. She resolves herself to have her fun and take her revenge by draining him dry later, and does as he asked. Keeping her golden eyes locked on his crimson ones, she allows herself a smile as she slips one arm free of the silken sleeve, then the other, allowing gravity to take its course as the kimono falls open around her, revealing a pair of large, perfect breasts.</p><p>Sett's gaze immediately leave her eyes and drink in the sight of her bare chest, an approving growl rumbling from his throat, but he otherwise remains still. She smirks at him and moves to crawl over him for another kiss, but he stops her with a glare, growling out, “I didn't say stop. Keep strippin'.”</p><p>She glares back at him, but once more reminds herself of her plan, and simply shrugs. Lowering her weight from her knees to her backside, she rests herself fully on his hips, smirking as he groans loudly and shifts beneath her. She reaches behind herself and deftly unties the knot holding her kimono in place, pulling the sash aside and stripping fully out of her clothes, leaving only a simple cloth wrap over her hips. He flashes her a significant gaze and, with agonizing slowness, unties the knot at the side of her hip and pulls the cloth away, leaving her completely naked before him. Her nine tails fan out behind her once more, swaying almost hypnotically.</p><p>“Not bad,” he says with an approving nod, only now reaching out one hand and palming one of her breasts with a rough, scarred hand, then the other. She sucks in a breath at his touch, but otherwise doesn't look away from his eyes. “Not bad at all. Now take mine off.”</p><p>Ahri hesitates a moment, confusion crossing her gaze for a quick second. “Take off your clothes?” she says, voice just a little bit breathier than before. Sett sighs, rolling his eyes impetiently.</p><p>“Yes, take off my clothes! What, do you think I'm paying you so I can take off my own pants? Get to it!” He gives her chest another firm squeeze, but returns to his previous position, arms lounging over the headrest once more.</p><p><em>Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching you die, </em>she thinks to herself, glaring at him before returning her weight to her knees and lifting one slender leg over his hips, turning around entirely before replacing it, still straddling him. She sets her weight on him again forcing another appreciative groan from his throat, his hardening member directly beneath her sending a jolt up her spine. She leans over him exaggeratedly, giving him a full and uninterrupted view of her curvaceous backside as she wrestles free first one of his boots, then the other. An acrid and unpleasant scent rolls off of them, so she throws them across the room and away from the bed.</p><p>Unexpectedly, a sharp <em>crack</em> echoes through the room as one of Sett's broad hands spanks across her pale backside, tearing a startled moan from her throat and leaving a burning mark on her left cheek. Rubbing the red mark with one small hand, she glares over her shoulder at him, the big bastard grinning like a schoolboy.</p><p>“Just sampling the merchandise,” he says, raising his hands in mock surrender. She rolls her eyes at him and turns back around to face him, foregoing any slow seduction now. He was starting to grate on her nerves, and was testing her earlier decision to play with her food. Without his prompting, she hooks her fingers into the sides of his trousers and tugs down, sliding them off his hips and away, and revealing his total lack of undergarments. She feels his grin grow wider as she gazes at his naked form despite herself, paying special attention to his impressively-sized member. Her mouth grew oddly dry at the sight of it, and she caught herself licking her lips like a hungry mutt staring at an abandoned steak.</p><p>“Like what you see?” he said, a haughty chuckle on his voice. The spell on her mind immediately broke, and she was instantly reminded that she really, really disliked this man. <em>Thank you for reminding me,</em> she thought, crawling up to him again and moving to pull the vest from his shoulders. In a flash of movement, he caught both her wrists in his massive hands, smirking toothily at her. “Ah, ah, ah, the fur stays on, babe.”</p><p>Ahri rolls her eyes and settles herself back down, very intentionally pushing his throbbing member down beneath her, rocking her hips ever so slightly and studiously ignoring the sensations pooling in her belly. “So,” she says, her voice husky, lips spread into a smile. “What now?”</p><p>Sett smirks, rolling his hips a little in time with her own movements. He reaches forward and takes her jaw in one rough hand, pulling her toward him. “I want you to suck it,” he says, grinning wide.</p><p>Ahri blinks, surprised. She'd never heard of that before. Was it a human thing? He cocks an eyebrow, more confused than surprised by her reaction.</p><p>“Did you hear me? I want you to suck my dick,” he says again, releasing her chin. For the third time, Ahri finds herself considering just killing him and being done with it. But how much sweeter his memories would taste if she let him believe he was in control!</p><p>“Fine,” she says, husky voice replaced by annoyance. Somehow, that seemed to make him even more aroused. Lifting herself up and off of him, she lays herself down on the bed beside him, propping herself up on an elbow between his legs, wrapping a set of slender fingers around his shaft. She drags her hand over the loose skin of his member, sliding from the base to the crown and back, before hesitantly leaning in close to it. The scent immediately crashes into her like a ship at sea, the barrage of smells knocking her dizzy. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but it was almost overwhelming, and almost completely indescribable. Forcing herself to focus, she presses her lips to the side of his shaft, the taste taking its turn knocking her dizzy now. Her tongue slips next from between her lips, dragging long and slow from the top of her hand to the head of him.</p><p>He shudders beneath her touch, so she licks him again, lapping at the head of his member, one hand squeezing the shaft, drawing a groan from his throat. Next, she slips her lips over top of him, all but kissing him as she takes him barely into her mouth, licking once, and doing so again. Suddenly his hands grab her by the back of the head, thumbs before her ears. “Here. Lemme help,” he says, smirking as he pulls her down over him, rolling his hips up at the same time. Ahri gasps as he fills her mouth, pulling herself up and off of him with a cough.</p><p>“There, was that so hard?” he says, grinning down at her as she glares up at him. <em>Okay,</em>she thinks, <em>playtime's over. </em>With the grace of a hunting predator, she leaps onto him, straddling his hips and immediately taking him into her with one smooth roll of her hips. For the first time, Sett seemed taken aback, and finally didn't have anything to say. Groaning, his head lolled back, revealing his throat to her. She could feel herself salivate as her hips rocked forward and back, imagining her sharp teeth digging into the weak flesh of his neck, but she instead lay her hands on his shoulders, sharp, clawlike nails digging into his skin as she braces herself against him, rocking her hips back and forth, up and down, grinding hard against him as he filled her completely.</p><p>As her heart beats hard in her chest, her mouth falls open, panting breaths mixing with the moans slipping free of her lips, matching his groans as he started to roll his hips up to meet hers. He looks up again, matching her gaze and pressing his lips against hers, his hands finally leaving the headrest and gripping her backside roughly, squeezing her sensitive flesh tightly in his massive hands. Another sharp <em>crack</em> echoes through the small room as he swats at her ass again, tearing a whimper from her throat as he grabs at the base of her many tails, shifting his weight and bending his knees to thrust hard up at her now, groaning long and loud. She moans loudly again, whole body tensing, toes curling, as the barrage of sensations batters her mind, threatening to push her over some unseen edge into abyss, but just as she feels a crashing orgasm build, he grunts, lifting her up and off of him, both of them panting heavily. She glares at him again, teeth bared with fury, but he follows her, crashing his lips against hers again. She melts into his kiss, heart still slamming in his chest, but rage dulling into a light simmer.</p><p>“Told ya already,” he says as they pull apart, a line of saliva connecting their lips. “Gonna get my money's worth. Besides. Don't want a buncha mutts comin' lookin' for me in a few years.” He smirks, turning her around and pushing her onto her hands, wasting no time in sheathing himself inside of her once more. Both of them shudder together, and that familiar feeling surges in her stomach again, bringing with it a long, warm moan of pleasure.</p><p>Sett squeezes her curvaceous cheeks with both hands before parting her tails, four to a side, to give him a better view of her writhing beneath him, hugging the ninth to his chest and feeling its silky fur against his sweat-slick skin. He presses the tail to his face and takes a deep breath, the smell of her scent and her sex mingling in the more animalistic corners of his mind, prompting a rumbling growl from his chest.</p><p>Not slowing his pace in the least, he reaches toward the bedside table, pulling out a small vial of lavender-scented oil he had found earlier. Tearing out the stopper with his teeth, he carefully pours the viscous liquid over her backside and between her cheeks before tossing the vial aside. Gingerly, he spreads the flowery liquid across her voluptuous behind before gingerly sliding one finger inside of her.</p><p>Immediately, Ahri's whole body tightens, sharp fingernails gouging holes in the comforter beneath them, toes curling, head craning back. Sett took that as a good sign and continued his ministrations, eventually adding a second. She groans, new sensations and pains mingling with mounting pleasure, pulling another whimpered moan from her throat, a muttered curse on her lips.</p><p>Satisfied, Sett pulls himself free and places his member between her cheeks again, spreading plenty of the flowery oil over himself. As he positions himself again, this time just a little bit higher, Ahri cranes her head back, glaring at him over her shoulder. For the first time in his adult life, Sett hesitates, intimidated.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” she growls, pushing her hips back against him. “Hurry up.” Sett lets out a surprised chuckle and positions himself again, gripping her hips with both hands and pushing forward, slipping himself inside of her backside slowly, but with little resistance.</p><p>Ahri's eyes seem to flutter in her head as her elbows all but give out, her cheek pressing against the ruined comforter and her nails tearing into it again. She groans loudly again, feeling so utterly and satisfyingly full that her mind seemed unable to focus on anything but the physical sensations rocking her body. Sett groans with her as his hips press tight against her oil-slick rump, pulling back just far enough to thrust forward with a slap against her ass.</p><p>Sett shifts his weight then, fists pressing into the bed on either side of Ahri's head, leaning over her and thrusting hard. The young, full-blooded Vastaya pants breathlessly as she brings one hand up to her ignored core, rubbing her fingers against it before curling two inside of herself, whimpering again. She could feel it building again, that shattering orgasm she had been denied before, but now so much more intense. Burying her face in the blankets beneath her, she bites down hard, curling her fingers inside herself even as Sett presses into her, racing ceaselessly towards that blissful release.</p><p>Mercifully, Sett wanted his end just as bad as she did now, and wastes no time in giving it to them both. His voice strains with each growl, reaching one hand around her chest to grip her breast and biting into her shoulder, finally forcing himself over the edge just as she, too, cried out a muffled moan into the fabric beneath them. She shudders with each pulse of her throbbing heart just as he does with each spray of his hot cum inside of her. Breathlessly, the pair of exhausted Vastaya collapse, Sett rolling to the side and pulling himself free a moment before crushing her, coming to rest beside her on the severely damaged bed.</p><p>After a long moment, Ahri finally turns her head to meet his gaze, an uncharacteristically gentle smile on his face. Her lips spreads to match his, and they both lean towards the other, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed, and the two of them had made absolutely certain that no one else in the inn would be getting any sleep that night. Sore in every muscle she knew she had, and at least fifteen others she had no idea existed, Ahri manages to stumble off the bed, which now rests on two of its original four unbroken legs, kept upright by hope and the destroyed remains of an end table. Silent as the grave, the vulpine Vastaya slips on her kimono, boots, and her ragged, newly stained cloak, and returns to the bed, looking down at the extremely unconscious half-breed snoring away.</p><p>More curious now than hungry, her eyes shift from golden to pink, and a soft haze fills the room again. With a deep breath, translucent tendrils of green energy – his life force, slip from his open mouth and into hers. At once, her mind is filled with images of a young half-breed Vastayan, on the ground as children his age punch and kick him, mocking him for his canine ears; Images of his mother, gently cleaning his cheeks and tending his wounds, praising him for not hurting them; Images of his father, ruffling his hair before boarding a ship; the feeling of indescribable sorrow, realizing his father was never coming back.</p><p>Ahri smiles to herself, taking these images into herself and giving them all back but the last, keeping his sadness as a token of their meeting. She feels his life energy, even that little bit, flood through her veins, nourishing her body and spirit both, moreso than she had expected. Checking once to make sure he was still breathing, she places a warm kiss on his brow... and grabs his coin purse, discarded on the floor beside the door.</p><p>She manages to make her way down the stairs without falling, though her knees threaten to give more than once. The same barkeep as before still mans the bar, and looks at Ahri with surprise. Without preamble, Ahri sets the full coin purse on the bar top and continues walking, limping slightly. The young Vastayan with the long ears blinks again, looking from the bag of gold, to Ahri, and back. “What..?” she starts, but Ahri cuts her off, shaking her head.</p><p>“It's for the room. Trust me. If he asks, say I took it.” Without another word, Ahri heads out the door and back into the forest. She hadn't learned anything about her tribe there, but it had certainly been worth her time.</p><p>She'd have to come by again sometime.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me a comment or I'll pee in your cereal. (I've opted for a different tac. Begging wont work. So now you get threats and pee cereal.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>